My guardian brother
by Brentinator
Summary: Thunderstorms, Nightmares, Bullying, Sickness. Nothing these two bionic brothers can't handle. Right? For The Elite Bionic's birthday. Rated K plus for some scaryish scenes and blood. More characters then listed.


Chase's POV.

I was in a dark room, that led into a dark hallway.

"Hello!? Is anyone in here?! Bree?! Mr. Davenport?! Leo?! Tasha?! Adam?!" I yelled as I started going down the hallway.

Then I heard a voice.

"Chase?! Chase, I'm in here!" The voice yelled.

"Adam!" I yelled, but the closer I got to the door, the further away it seemed.

I suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, in my capsule. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep, I rubbed my eyes and went upstairs to the couch, then grabbed the throw blanket and covered myself. This was the 14th day in a row I have been haunted with nightmares. Always ones involving Adam. Sometimes the rest of my family was involved, but mostly just my older brother. I was terrified of losing him, just like the rest of my family, but he had always been there for me. Like when I was five, and found out about my super hearing for the first time.

Flashback...

"Ok bedtime you three." Mr. Davenport explained as he flipped off the TV in the lab.

"Do we have to?" Adam complained.

"Yes, you three have training in the morning. Now get into your capsules and go to sleep."

"Goodnight daddy." I smiled as I hugged his legs.

"Goodnight Chase." He smiled back as I ran to my capsule then fell asleep.

After what seemed like a few hours, a sudden crash filled my ears, making me cry out and grab them to somehow keep the noise out. I ran out of my capsule and curled up on the floor with tears flowing down my cheeks. Then I heard someone ask.

"Chasey? Are you alright?"

"Adee!" I screamed as another crash of thunder entered my ears and ricocheted through my skull before I started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey." My older brother soothed as he picked me up and put me in his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Th-ere w-ere lou-d noi-ses an-d th-ey wo-ke m-e u-p-" then I was interrupted by another crash, making my skull pound and ache. "I-t hu-rts Ad-ee!" I screamed as I latched on to him tightly.

"Hey buddy, it's gonna be ok. Calm down." He sighed as he rubbed my back.

"Make it go away, Adee!" I yelled.

"Shh. I can't make it go away, Chasey. I don't even know what it is."

"Try?" I begged.

"Sure. Go away, big noises! You're scaring Chasey!" Adam yelled, but they only got stronger, making me sob and scream.

"Shh. You'll wake up Bee-Bee or daddy." he said quietly.

"What is going on down here?" A voice demanded and we turned around to see Mr. Davenport.

"The loud noises woke Chasey up. I'm trying to get him happy again." Adam explained.

"Come here, Chase." Mr. Davenport sighed as I stood up, shaking.

Mr. Davenport picked me up and set me down on the cyber desk, yawning, before he started looking at my ears. After awhile, he finally put up everything.

"So what happened to, Chasey?" Adam asked.

"It looks like he discovered a hidden ability. Super senses." Mr. Davenport explained as he put me on the ground.

"What's that?"

"It means that he can see, hear and smell better then the average human."

"So like a puppy!" Adam exclaimed.

"Sure, like a puppy. Chase, I'll work on some soundproofing for your capsule. In the meantime, just try and go back to sleep. The thunder is pretty much gone." Mr. Davenport explained before going upstairs.

I went to my capsule when I saw Adam following me.

"Why are you following me, Adee?" I asked.

"Cause you are a puppy!" He happily exclaimed before going to his own capsule.

I rolled my eyes and closed my capsule before going to sleep.

End of flashback...

Adam always has protected me, and I hope he always will. I pulled the blanket tighter around me as I started shaking and shivering. I stood up, feeling a bit dizzy and lightheaded, as I grabbed a glass of water, before going back to the couch. I looked at the time and noticed it was now 4:17 am. Two hours until it was time to wake up for school. I grabbed the remote, turned down the volume to almost nothing, and started flipping through the channels until I stopped on the news. Then I saw a story about a kid getting bullied so badly she had to go to the hospital. That was a reminder of what happened in school last year with Trent. I pulled up my T-shirt to my chest and looked down at the small white scar aligning my stomach. Adam protected me then as well, but he was a bit late.

Flashback...

I grabbed my stuff out of my locker when I was confronted by Trent and immediately rammed back into them.

"Listen to me, you don't get away with humiliating me in front of the whole school."

He must've been talking about Spike. I was about to explain when he pulled out a pocket knife, making me gulp.

"Let's see...where is the best place to cut you?" Trent asked himself while keeping me against the wall. "I know!" He suddenly gasped before grabbing me differently, leaving my entire stomach exposed.

"Tre-Trent. Pl-please do-don't." I begged while shaking.

Trent then pressed the tip onto my stomach, making me start internally freaking out. He was really gonna cut me.

"Scream, and I cut deeper." Trent warned before pressing it down until it was in my body.

I started breathing deeply from panic and pain as I suddenly felt it being slowly dragged through my body. I then screamed louder then I ever had before. Trent slapped me in the face and plunged the knife in deeper, making me burst into tears. Then I heard someone yelling and the knife leave my skin. I immediately fell to the ground and saw Adam beating the life out of Trent before coming over to me.

"Oh my goodness, Chase." He mumbled slightly as he grabbed a towel from his gym locker, and pressed it down on my knife cut.

"That...had better be clean." I muttered as he lifted me up bridal style, making me hiss.

"Yeah it is. The one thing in my gym locker that is." He laughed as he started taking me home.

End of flashback...

Now I have a scar for the rest of my life, but at least Adam saved me from Trent before he got worse. I yawned, laid my head down on the small throw pillow, and went to sleep.

Adam's POV.

I woke up and went to grab breakfast when I saw Chase sleeping on the couch, curled up in a blanket. I went over to him and smiled a little before I noticed something just seemed off. Instinctively, I laid my hand on Chase's forehead and pulled it back with a sharp hiss. Poor guy had a fever on his birthday. He was turning sixteen today. I called Mr. Davenport downstairs and explained everything. As he put a thermometer in Chase's mouth, he sighed and started talking to me.

"Adam, I want you to stay home from school and watch him. Bree has a major test today, Leo can't get in trouble again this semester and Tasha and I have to work. He is in no condition to go to school."

Then the thermometer beeped and Mr. Davenport slid it out of Chase's mouth.

"101.2. Great." He sighed as he ran his hand through Chase's hair.

"Wait, Mr. Davenport. Today is Chase's sixteenth birthday. What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Adam, his health comes first. We'll just postpone it until he is better. Now I have to get to work. I'll be home later." And then he left.

I sighed and sat down in the chair, watching Chase closely. After Tasha, Leo and Bree left, Chase finally woke up.

"Hey buddy." I smiled as I gave him a glass of water.

"Hey Adam." He replied horsely as he quickly drank what was in the glass.

"Happy birthday." I smiled.

"That's today, isn't it?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, sorry buddy. Mr. Davenport said we'll postpone it until you are better." I explained as I ruffled his hair.

"Ok." He sighed.

"What's wrong? You know, other then feeling terrible?" I asked.

"Nothing." Chase said as he looked at me but I could tell he was lying.

"Why were you on the couch instead of in your capsule?" I asked.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Chase asked, on the verge of tears.

"No I won't laugh. Not at all. You look like you are about to cry dude. That isn't something I would laugh at." I explained.

"Ok, for the past two weeks, I keep having nightmares. Sometimes they have to do with Bree, or Leo, or Mr. Davenport, but every single time, something terrible happens to you." Chase explained before bursting into tears.

I went over to the couch and hugged him close.

"Hey, it's ok buddy. Alright? No one is gonna hurt us." I explained as I let go of him.

"Thanks Adam." He smiled slightly.

"No problem buddy." I smiled back as I helped him lay back down.

"Go back to sleep, and happy birthday."

Chase was then out like a light. I sighed happily as I went to go grab breakfast.

The end.

 **This is for my friend, The Elite Bionic, Birthday!**

 **Happy birthday! I hope you have a good one!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
